Keep Dreaming
by Zacaro
Summary: Can you hear me? Are you still there? Well, I'm still here. Don't worry, I'll always be here. You're broken, shattered, disconnected, but I can help you. I have the pieces. I will put you back together.


**Hello! Here's another Five Nights at Freddy's one-shot that I've decided to make, since making the first one was so much fun! C:**

 **Feedback is always welcome~! C:**

* * *

Another night, another nightmare.

When will it end?

The boy could no longer recall when these monstrous nights began or how long he had been suffering from them. His entire memory was fuzzy, and it difficult to even try to remember how he got here, to this unearthly reality. He didn't have much time to do things like that anyway, not with the demons of the night closing in on him.

He had never been caught by the monsters yet, and he had yet to properly see any of their faces. He was stuck in his room in the middle of the night, staring out into the darkness of the corridors from his two bedroom doors. Could he actually escape this house of hell if he could just leave his bedroom? He had no way of knowing, but he knew one thing very well, he wasn't prepared to try and find out.

The boy's eyes widened as he started to hear the grim chime of a clock, it echoed eerily throughout the entire house and forcefully sent a chill up his spine, he could never get used to that sound. He was positioned by his bed, a small flashlight his parents had left clutched in his miniature hands, and the frantic eye movements of someone who knew that they could be dead at any moment. The boy glanced down quickly at the Mickey Mouse watch on his left wrist; it was 1:30 now. The monsters should be here any second to start their deadly game.

It wasn't a game to him, it was a matter of survival so that he can see his parents once again. His mother and father still weren't home after all of these nights, but the boy had unshakable faith that they had return him to save him. The monsters wouldn't be able to get their hands, or rather… _claws,_ on him once his parents were home, they would make sure the monsters went away forever. He just needed to be strong, just like his dad always told him.

The boy began to hear the faint sound of heavy footsteps and scraps of metal from the right corridor, so he made a dash for the door to that hallway and stared outside into the darkness once more, listening for the breathing. It was a trick he had learnt on his first night within the nightmare, the bloodcurdling and horrendous noise of their agonized breathing was easy to recognize, but he heard nothing.

He gulped his own saliva down and turned the flashlight on with his twitching fingers, pressing down on the black button on it to shine light at the outside.

Nothing. There was nothing there waiting for him, but he took the opportunity to look at the photo frames hung on the walls of the corridor. There were pictures there that quickly brought back welcome memories of a world where these monsters didn't exist. If only he could go back to that world.

He missed them all, his mother and father…and even his older brother. The boy didn't expect himself to miss his brother, considering how much he liked to play on people's fears. Every day, when they were forced to go to the restaurant that the boy dreaded so much, his brother would somehow find pleasure in frightening the boy half to death. Those times weren't just restricted to the restaurant, however, as it continued at home as well. His brother would lock him in his own bedroom for the entire night, and no matter how hard the boy would scream and beg to be let out, his brother wouldn't do such a thing until he had enjoyed the situation to the fullest.

But he was still the boy's brother, so the boy still missed him just as much as he did the rest of his family. He wanted to see them all one day, but so far these nightmares at never ended. No matter how many times the boy would survive the monsters that lurked in the darkness of his house, he would only fall asleep and find himself at the very beginning again, waiting for the monsters to attack.

Clunky and metallic sounds of footsteps once again emitted through the house, alerting the boy that something was now in the left hallway. He darted across his room with all of the speed his minuscule feet could provide him with, and pressed his cold hands onto the left door, feeling its jarred, rutted and uneven surface, and pushed it open.

He waited for a few moments, simply listening for the sounds of breathing, feeling his anxiety build up within him. He could feel his own heart about to jump out of his small chest, and he could sense the cold sweat forming in the middle of his palms, he never felt worse.

He didn't hear any of the monstrous breathing that he usually did, so he flashed his flashlight once more and stares out at the empty hallway. Strange, the monsters seemed quite calm for this night, he'd at least have one of two of the monsters banging on his doors by now, but nothing had occurred yet. He glanced down at his digital watch again and reads the time, 2:15. That was something else the boy didn't understand about his nightmares, time never seemed to flow properly in it. Sometimes an hour would be over in an instant, and other times it felt like an eternity. Was this because of his own perception of time? Or did the rules of time itself not have any say in this idiosyncratic world he was trapped in? He had nothing to go on for these unanswered questions, and he always felt a sense of irritation not knowing what this world was or why he was in it.

In the duration of half a second, the boy felt a small breeze brush against the back of his neck, and as he turned around to look back at his room, a red blur leaped into his closest and hid itself inside it. This was one of the monsters that troubled the boy the most, this one came early through the night and would keep itself hidden only to try to attack him later. The boy felt a small drop of sweat danced down his tired face as his anxiety began to increase again. That demon was simply too fast to keep a proper eye on, but the boy knew he'd have to do something about it soon enough. Everything was silent, the boy could only hear himself breathe as he stumbles aimlessly through the dark, trying to make distance between him and the closet. His back eventually brushed against the leg of his bed, and when he turned around to look at it, white glowing irises peer out of the blankets. The boy almost dropped his flashlight trying to turn it on, but when he finally had the light shining out in front of him, the several eyes staring at him had disappeared.

The boy gasped, turning his head frantically in each direction to find the eyes again, but they were no longer anywhere to be found. The obscurity and dimness of his bedroom had made it more difficult to see, but he was convinced that something had been watching him from his illuminated bed. He flashed his flashlight once again at the bed, now several steps further back from it, but there was only a brown bear plush toy rested on his blue sheets. One of his friends, Freddy. It had been his friend for many years now, and he would sleep with the toy in his arms some nights to sleep properly. As he studied it with the illumination of his flashlight, it didn't give him the aura of safety that it usually emitted, but instead only gave off more of a precarious atmosphere, causing the boy to quickly turn off the lights again. He couldn't bear to look at the toy any longer from the fear that it would turn into a monster and come after him too.

He faces the other way, shining light at his closet again. Shirts, trousers, pants, and other parts of his attire were spread all along perimeter in a dilapidated fashion. And in the centre of the two sliding doors to the closet, two red eyes glared at him from afar. These eyes were even more horrifying and they seemed so insubstantial, like the eyes of an apparition with its cadaverous pupils. The boy gathers whatever bravery he still held within himself and guardedly stepped towards the closet, placing the grip of his two hands on the outer edge of the doors, slowly opening them.

A deafening shriek rings in the boy's ears as a grotesque figure in the shape of a fox violently forces its monstrous head through the gap of the closet's two sliding doors. Its eyes locking with the boy's, the creature lashes its head out further, slashing its immense jaw around as though trying to tear away the flesh of the child's hands. The boy immediately wailed and slammed the doors closed with all of his might, but strangely, got no resistance from the monster inside. The bloodcurdling screams ended, but the boy was still traumatized by the face of the demon he had witnessed. He pants and wheezes, almost reaching the point of hyperventilation, and leans against the closed doors of the closet.

He couldn't take this anymore, these nightmares were gradually reaching out and taking whatever sanity he still had left, which wasn't much. His thoughts were mixing, painful to focus on, and the only things that were rushing through his mind now was the monsters creeping up on him. He sat down on the floor, his eyes watering from sadness and fear, but he doesn't even attempt to wipe away the tears. They stayed fresh on his cheeks as he got up once more, knowing that he couldn't just sit around and wait for the monsters to get him, he had a family to return to, he would be strong for them.

As he looked down at his watch again, he had to wipe away a drop of water on its surface due to one of his tears landing on it. He stared at the time, it was finally 4:30, he was almost over with this nightmare.

But he knew there was always another night waiting for him once he survived one of them, and he didn't have much hope that this night would be his last. His watch would say 6:00am, he would wait for the sounds of the nightmares to stop, and go back to his bed, only to wake up in another one. That small sliver of faith was the only thing that was keeping him going, but he wasn't certain that his faith was going to last much longer either.

He rushed once again to the left door, peering out into pitch-black hallway, occasionally turning on the flashlight to see nothing. 5:00.

The boy then darted to the right corridor, listening to the monstrous sounds of breathing coming from the demons and closing the door as hard as he could. The doors never stayed closed, however, and they would open the moment he'd let go of them, surviving the nightmares wasn't going to be so easy. 5:30.

It was 5:30, his nightmare was almost over now, and the boy's tears were now no longer present on his face. He returned back to the centre of his bedroom, staying as silent as possible to pick up the metallic footsteps again, but there's nothing to hear. Had the monsters finally decided to stop haunting him and leave him be? He didn't have much hope for that either. He kept his flashlight gripped tightly in his hands, feeling his body shiver and panic at every sound that would echo around the hallways of the house. He was on the edge, practically everything was making him jump now, he was no longer cautious, he was distressed and overwrought at any sound that happened inside this hell of a house.

And through the seemingly endless silence that had followed after that, the boy was now sitting by his bed, hugging his Plush Freddy once more. He didn't feel comfortable with the toy in his arms, but he needed something to hug, something to be there for him. He holds the toy carefully in his left hand while pointing at the two bedroom doors with his flashlight with his right hand. He knew it wasn't a smart strategy to sit on his bed instead of standing by the doors, but he simply didn't have any more energy in him, he could no longer keep running back and forth through the bedroom, so he just sat on his bed and waited anxiously for something to happen.

The toys around his room glimmered from the light being shone upon them with the boy's flashlight, but the boy didn't focus the light on them, it was constantly transitioning between the left and right door of his bedroom, it was all he could look at. He cries again, just wanting the night to end, for it to all end once and for all.

He eventually dropped the flashlight out of his right hand and lied down on his bed, weeping weakly into the fur of his plush toy. He didn't care anymore. He couldn't keep reliving this nightmare over and over again. He couldn't take it anymore. Just let it all end, just grant him the ultimate freedom of death that he desires.

" **You're broken,"**

The soft, almost-silent voice whispered faintly into the boy's left ear, the boy curls up into a ball and covers himself in his blue blanket as though it would protect him from harm. He recognized the voice, it was the voice of his best friend, the one that would always watch over him and keep him safe. It had saved his life many times and made him feel more safe than his parents ever did, so the boy opened his eyes again and stared at his plush toy.

It was no longer a brown bear in his arms sitting on his bed, it was now a yellow, gold-tinted colour and its hat and bowtie had an eye-catching shade of purple on it. It sat on the bed, facing directly at the boy on his bed, and smiled right at him, causing the boy to hesitantly smile back.

"Fredbear…?" The boy whispered back in a whimper, sitting straight up again. He didn't even attempt to reach at his flashlight anymore, he simply began to look at the plush toy with hope sparkling in his eyes once more.

" **Don't worry, you're safe with me."**

"B-But the monsters…" The boy weeped, frantically wiping away the next wave of tears that rolled down his face, he pointed to the bedroom doors and began to shake his head. "They're after me."

" **They're not monsters. Don't you remember? We're your friends."**

"Wha-?"

" **You really are broken, but we're here for you."**

A black, gargantuan figure had risen from under the bed and positioned itself right behind the plush toy, stood at the end of the bed. The figure was bigger than all of the other nightmares, and its red eyes felt like it was staring into the depths of the child's soul. The boy shuffled backwards across his bed, eventually reaching his pillow, he holds it out in front of him defensively. The figure opens its jaw, showing the endless row of sharp teeth within, and raised its silver claws out threateningly. It grabbed the boy off of the bed, suspending him in mid-air as it listens silently to the high-pitched scream of the child, and ripped into his chest with its razor-sharp teeth, causing several small bones of the child's ribcage fly across the bedroom.

And in the boy's last moments, watching his own blood stain the bedroom walls like crimson-red paint, he heard his friend speak one last time as the Nightmare swallowed him whole.

" **I'll put you back together."**


End file.
